Pan'ku Box
The Pan'ku Box (also spelled "Pan-Ku Box") is a magical object that locates and opens 8 portals to the Netherworld which are created and conjured by the 8 Demon Sorcerers. History The Pan'ku Box is a magical object, forged by the good magic of the Eight Immortals, that has the ability to open mystical portals between the dimension imprisoning the Demon Sorcerers and the human world. But when Uncle banished the Demon Sorcerers back into the netherworld, he sealed off the portals and imprisoned them forever. http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Shendu_Shendu is the only exception to this imprisonment, having been a disembodied spirit when he was sent back, but could slip between dimensional walls after being infused with power from each of his other siblings. Description The Pan'ku Box is a somewhat-elongated octahedronal puzzle box with truncated upper and lower vertexes containing a spherical core of good magic so powerful that Shendu (and, presumably, his kind) cannot touch it. In place of the severed corners are green trigram designs representing the element from which each of the eight Demon Sorcerers derived their magic. The box itself is made up of thirty-two pieces. Each are painted deep blue, save for the red diamonds just above and below the octagonal yellow marks centered on each of the box's four faces, and the thin yellow strips bordering the truncated vertexes. Function The box's pieces were designed to rotate on both a horizontal and vertical axis. Being an elongated octahedron, the box has only two pieces that rotate vertically, while the horizontal pieces are layered, eight small pieces mounted atop (and beneath) the eight larger pieces that border the octahedron's "equator," so to speak. The Pan'ku box worked by using the trigrams representing the element, from which each of the eight Demon Sorcerers derived their magic, in order to denote its function. A trigram's unbroken lines represented a vertical half-turn, while the broken lines represented a horizontal quarter turn. Once one of its eight puzzles has been successfully completed, the box begins to glow with good magic as it spontaneously levitates into the air without any sort of assistance. The section beneath the representing-trigram will open up, revealing the box's core of good magic as it discharges a stream of energy that generates a map revealing the location of that particular demon's portal. The box will only generate this image for a relatively brief period of time before closing up again. However, the representing-trigram will protrude from the box itself, representing the "key" that would open up the portal again. When in the presence of a portal, the box will react in the same fashion as when one of its puzzles had been solved. But the difference here is that the discharged energy stream would actually generate and open the portal itself, rather than simply generate a map. List of Portal Locations *Po Kong's portal is located on an island in Tokyo Bay, Japan. *Xiao Fung's portal is located in the laundry room of Hollowlands Prison, in Colorado's Black Forest. *Tchang Zu's portal is located in the costume department of Megagalactic Studios in Hollywood, California. *Tso Lan's portal is located in space, somewhere between Earth and the Moon. Its exact location is unknown, since the moon revolves the earth. *Dai Gui's portal is located in the countryside of Pamplona, Spain. *Hsi Wu's portal is located in Fenway Park, Boston. *Bai Tza's portal is located in the Roman Colosseum. *Shendu's portal is located right in front of Hong Kong Moose World. Gallery The Pan-Ku Box.jpg|A fan artwork of the Pan'ku Box (also spelled "Pan-Ku Box"). Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Paranormal Category:Magic